


I kinda like it here

by JotunVali



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, Love Confessions, M/M, NWA Aftermath, OTP Feels, switch off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: Nicholas is having a deep introspection about his unexpected yet more than welcome feelings for Danny.
Relationships: Nicholas Angel/Danny Butterman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hot Fuzz is my favorite movie EVER!  
> Just like AngelButter is one of the cutest pairing ever ♥w♥  
> I'm surprised at myself I've never wrote any fanfic about it before.

“Sergeant Nicholas Angel, with the help of the local police, managed to unravel and disband a sordid case of organised crime and serial-killing in none other than Sandford, usually known as the safest and most perfect village of United Kingdom. In this broadcast, we’ll get to know more about-”

Janine jumped on her phone. _Nicholas? What have you done again? Are you even alright?_ She dialed her ex-fiancé’s number. He picked up. Much to her surprise.

“Janine? How are you?” He sounded relaxed and chilled. As if this Nicholas wasn’t the same who’d arrested a whole bunch of murderers or who’d never pick up his phone for personal calls during his shift hours. Almost never that is.

“Wh-? How _I_ am? What the heck just happened? You’re barely transferred and you already manage to catch a bloody criminal organisation in a remote village??”

“Oh! Right. Yeah I did that.” He sounded like he’d only forgotten to switch off his oven before leaving.

“Wha- Are you sure you’re alright, Nicholas?” She enquired. “I know you’re used to criminals but… discovering the small town you’ve been transferred to is ruled by some kind of terrorists… I thought it would upset you just a little bit.”

“Oh, I was! Believe me I was.” Nicholas asserted. 

“I believe you. What I don’t believe is you probably wasn’t thinking at all about your case until I called you and that you’ve taken the time to pick up your phone and respond to me in the middle of the high amount of paperwork you must be dealing with right now.” 

“I… I…” Nicholas sounded confused.

“Wait. Don’t tell me…” Janine smiled in disbelief. “Oh my God, no. Not you.” She started to giggle. “Not _you_. Not possible!”

“May I ask what’s not possible, Janine?” He sounded irritated by her laugh.

“I assume you’ve found someone more important then?”

“More important than what?”

“Oh, come on Nicholas…” She groaned. 

She heard a long, embarrassed sigh at the other end of the line.

“Yes. Yes, I’ve found someone.” Nicholas admitted.

* * *

“Come back to London. Sandford’s hardly a fitting place for such an exceptional officer.” The Chief Inspector asserted. 

“The thing is, sir…” Nicholas looked at Danny. He smiled. “I kinda like it here. Besides, we have to do a considerable amount of paperwork.”

Danny stared at him with genuine surprise. _We_ ? That meant… Nicholas _still_ wanted to work with him? Even if his father had tricked, tried to kill him and probably was the worst killer Nicholas ever had to catch? Even if Danny had put him in danger making him watch cop movies which had convince the top cop to come back to Sandford? Also to Danny’s more confusing surprise, Nicholas was giving him a longing, loving gaze as an answer. No one had ever looked at Danny that way before. 

“How can you possibly like it here better than big, dangerous London?” The C.I. enquired.

“Well, truth is Sandford is as, if not more, dangerous as the capital and… the most important truth…” Nicholas closed his eyes and softly kissed Danny’s cheek. “Am I making myself clear, Chief Inspector?”

To Danny’s amazement and to London’s officers’ shock. The Sergeant and the Inspector stared with wide, puzzled eyes at the Chief Inspector, expecting an answer from their superior.

“Crystal clear, Nicholas.” The C.I. gave in. “Gentlemen, we’ve no longer any business here. Let’s go back to good, noisy, swarming London.” The three of them boarded back into the helicopter.

“Did you just kiss me?” Danny grinned.

“I shouldn’t have?” Nicholas smiled, his eyes full of adoration. To quickly come back to his senses. “Oh. Shit. No. No, I-I definitely shouldn’t have! I-I should’ve asked for your consent first. And you don’t even like guys! What a twat! What didn’t I think? I’m _always_ careful about procedures! About doing things right! The rightest way! I’m sorry, I’m really sorry Danny! My behavior really is inexcusable! Unwarrantable! Why did I do-?” Nicholas’ endless apology was cut off by a kiss more direct than his own. On his surprised lips. 

Surprised but not displeased. He threw off his blanket, cupped the face of his cute partner and made it last longer. And fiercer. 

_“Until you find a person you care more about than your job, you will never switch off!”_

Nicholas always thought he could never find anyone, anything he’d love more, he’d pour more of his heart and soul into than his police officer job. His duty and the law mattered more than everything else to him. To the extent of quitting socializing, quitting his fiancée, even his house, of being left alone and rejected. Yet now, right now, all that mattered was Danny. Danny who had, within the last 12 hours, saved his skin no less than four times! Usually _Nicholas_ was the one to save people. Not the reverse. Danny who had appeared naive, even a bit dim-witted to Nicholas when they met and yet who had put aside his shock to learn his father and the NWA were behind all the murders/accidents to warn then to save Nicholas. Since when Danny was aware of all this? After Nicholas had knocked out Lurch, Danny had stormed into his room while no one except the NWA knew Lurch was there and Nicholas just had called the station. So, unless Danny was able to teletransport, he already _knew_ at that moment! Also, last time Nicholas had left Sandford’s police station, Danny had offered him a lift. He _knew_ there too! Then he had slipped his notepad into Nicholas’ front pocket, to stab him right there later and drive him away. Oh dear God, how must it feel to realize his own father is a cold-blooded, prolific murderer? And what must had he said to his father that day? Whatever he must’ve said, he’d managed to convince Franck to do the job himself. He’d managed to hide his feelings of shock, fear and betrayal to plot and achieve a plan on his own to save Nicholas. Despite his natural affection for his father and the plausible skyrocketing high confusion anyone would feel in Danny’s shoes, he had decided not only to disobey Frank and save Nicholas’ life, but also to head-on confront and reject his father, in disregard of his own life. His own father just almost killed him, for Heaven’s sake! Because he didn’t agree on Frank’s vision of the “perfect village”. Shit, even Nicholas had tried to kill him last night! Danny was ready to risk his own life to save Nicholas! Danny wasn’t just sweet, kind, funny and light-hearted. He also was brave. So fucking brave. Righteous. Bold. Honest. And he probably didn’t know any of this. 

Danny realized only now Nicholas had refused to go back to London. And how much he’d have been devastated if Nicholas had said ‘yes’. His father was a murderous psycho, most of the people he knew were psychos too… the only important person left in his life was Nicholas. Awesome, amazing, perfect super-cop Nicholas Angel. A true angel. The only person he could call ‘home’ aside from his father. He was so fucking grateful Nicholas probably behaved like an arse with his pals of London so they sent him here in Sandford. He was grateful Nicholas was so perfect in his job and so dedicated to his duty London chumps just couldn’t bare it and had to send him here. He was grateful Nicholas had come back despite the danger. And fucking God, he was so grateful such a perfect guy like Nicholas liked him. 

Nicholas finally stopped to kiss him.

“Wow! Fucking bollocks!” Danny cursed in pure awe. “You wouldn’t have waited long for a procedure, would you?” He softly punched Nicholas’ arm. “Huh? You fiery… bad boy!”

Nicholas giggled. He just had behaved like the cheesy characters of Danny’s unrealistic, explosive films, hadn’t he? He had told Danny not so long ago he never acted and certainly would never act like the police guys in movies… only to crush down all these certainties in one night. He _had_ considered running away and forget the horrific mass grave he’d just witnessed but… he had luckily bumped into DVDs of the movies he’d watched with Danny and… _had_ switched off. Completely. Because blowing up shit was the only option left. Because he _had_ found someone that mattered more than his job. He would _not_ give up on his duty. And he certainly would _not_ give up on Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

Point Break and Bad Boys 2.

The movies Nicholas had watched with Danny.

Danny.

Danny who’d just saved him. Saved his life. 

Danny who had stayed all alone in a village full of dangerous murderers. Who’d have to live in fear and near-all day close to the most dangerous of them: Frank Butterman. That prick really had owned Nicholas and all of the village with his friendly and tolerant looks! Danny who had told the London cop it was impossible to bring in the capital’s blue fury because it’d take too much time to catch the NWA with red hands. And he was right. But… Nicholas could not, he could  _ NOT  _ abandon his post! He could  _ NOT  _ abandon his duty! He could  _ NOT  _ abandon Danny! Frank may be his father, but who knows what that madman or any of his crazy accomplices could do to pure, soft Danny who was now the only alive person to know about Sandford’s dark secret and not be part of it! Soft, innocent Danny who couldn’t say anything to anyone, not even to his colleagues who’d just dismiss him either way. Sandford’s lies and murders weighed extremely heavy on Nicholas’ conscience, and  _ he  _ was a tough, iron-willed, militarily trained officer! So how awfully, how unbearably could it weigh on Danny’s? If the NWA miraculously wouldn’t touch Danny, his life would be the most miserable, lonely and fearful ever. It was more than just fulfilling his duty now. Nicholas had to save  _ his  _ angel. His new ray of light he wouldn’t let fade into damp darkness. His partner. He would save him with the lame, cheesy and probably ineffective methods of his action movies. But Nicholas didn’t care about effectiveness anymore.

He had to save Danny. 

He  _ wanted  _ to save Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

“I may be a bad boy, but  _ you  _ Danny…” Nicholas gazed at him. “... are the true angel of Sandford.”

“What?” Danny faintly smirked.

“I wanted to say it to you when you saved me. The first time, I mean. But I thought it was too...uh…”

“Too cliché?” Danny guessed it.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s it. But now, now I don’t care anymore. About procedures, about cheesy, cliché things… Right now, either way. So I’ll say it again. It may be  _ my  _ surname…” Nicholas took his hand. “... but  _ you _ , Danny Butterman, are the actual,  _ true  _ angel of this village.”

Danny smiled with embarrassment and faintly shook his head.

“I mean it!” Nicholas squeezed his hand. 

“You’re a really nice guy, Mister Angel but… but that’s not true. I… I’ve put your life in danger.”

“Are you kidding me, Danny?” Nicholas beamed like a sun. “If it hadn’t been for you, I would already be  _ dead  _ half a day ago!” He exclaimed. “And just how many times have you saved me this morning? Twice? Three times?” He squeezed Danny’s hand with both of his. “If it hadn’t been for you and your cop movies, I wouldn’t even have considered coming back and using the evidence room’s weapons! Danny, you  _ saved  _ me, and you saved Sandford!” He emphatically insisted. 

“But... my dad tricked you! A-and tried to kill you!” Danny protested.

“What’s that excuse?” Nicholas scoffed. “You’re not your father! Danny, if you were like your father…” Nicholas cupped his partner’s cheek. “...which I almost believed last night, would you have arrested him? Would you have saved my life risking yours? Several times? Would you be the most honest, most righteous, bravest and kindest person I know?” He almost pleaded. He wanted so bad Danny to realize how amazing and wonderful he was.

“I could stop him because you were there! I didn’t have the balls to do it before you stormed in!” Danny protested.

“And  _ who  _ must I gratefully thank for coming back?” Nicholas grinned. 

“Oh you-! Wanker!” Danny smiled at last and shoved the sergeant back.

Nicholas giggled like a school teen as a reply.

Despite the current joy Danny was gladly experiencing, it wasn't enough to swipe away the crushing fright and desperation that had been seizing him since the day before.

* * *

“Danny, no!” Nicholas pleaded in a blank voice, on the verge of tears.

Danny felt like crying too, he definitely could hear and see his friend's heart breaking into shreds, but he had to contain himself. To save his supercop.

_ I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Nicholas! But I must do it in order to save you!  _ He decided as his hand still gripped on the sergeant’s shoulder.

Then, something he hadn’t planned happened. Nicholas snatched him and threatened to kill him with his own knife.

_ Oh shit! I didn’t plan that! Is he going to kill me? No, he would never kill me! Would he? You like me, right Nicholas? Don’t you? We’re pals aren’t we?  _ Danny mentally asked as the cold metal of the knife thrusted deeper against his throat.  _ Oh shit. Well, you can kill me on the spot if that means saving your life. It’s all I care about now. _

“Come on, Nicholas! We both know you don’t have it in you!” Frank barked like a rabid dog.

His own dad didn’t give a shit when he was threatened with a goddamn knife right before his eyes? He wasn’t scared or worried or freaking out? He just was… playing the lame, cheap negotiator??

_ Dad, what are you saying, for fuck sake??  _ Danny yearned to shriek.

To his both disappointment and relief, his father had guessed it right and Nicholas threw him down before running away. Danny stood back up with extreme tire and exhaustion.

“Not quite what I was expecting, Danny.” His father implied in a low, frustrated grumble that betrayed a fierce, deep disappointment.

That tone was the last nail hammered down in the coffin of Danny’s certitude his dad loved or just appreciated him. But he couldn’t let the cracking pain hindered his initial plan. The whole NWA was still chasing Nicholas. He did his best to run in front of them, find a shortcut and most of all, find Nicholas before them.


	4. Chapter 4

“I know it must be hard for you, Danny.” Frank put his hand on his son’s shoulder. Danny had to refrain his urge to struggle away for his liar of a father’s grip. “But you’ve made the right choice. Putting down Angel was the only solution for Sandford’s greater good.”

_ Just like putting down everyone you don’t like the face of was for the greater good?  _ Danny craved to growl out.  _ Just like lying to me about mom was for the greater good? _

“I know, dad.” He mumbled in a creaky voice. “I know it was the right choice.” He sincerely replied.

Yes. Kicking out Nicholas of Sandford was the right choice. Even if his awesome supercop was the only important person left in his life now he’d learnt most of the people he knew since he was a kid and even his own father were cold-blooded, and blood-thirsty, murderers. Even if Danny would never see Nicholas again and could never tell out loud about the gruesome truth of Sandford to anyone at all and keep the horrible, painful secret until the grave. How must the graveyard actually look like by the way? Danny preferred not to know. He squeezed shut his eyes and tried to shake away that thought. How could he ever feel joyful or just good now after all this shit? He couldn’t hold in his tears any longer.

_ Nicholas. Wonderful, badass, butt-kicking Nicholas. I wish I’d scampered off with you. Wish I wasn’t a spineless, scaredy doormat in front of my father. Wish you were here. You’d know what to do. But you’d be killed too. And I don’t want that.  _

“Hey now, Danny.” Franck softly patted his son’s shoulders. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you? It’s alright.” He hugged Danny. “It’ll pass, you’ll see. You’ll understand later what you’ve done was the best decision in your life. Go back to your work and try to drain it out. You’ll see you’ll understand and feel better very soon.” He patted Danny’s shoulder one more time and went back to his office.

_ How could I ever feel better after all the revelations shit that dropped down my head yesterday?? _ Danny wanted to scream.

“Yes, dad.” He merely answered.

He had to live in a constant lie from now on. No one in Sandford would believe him anyway. Neither could he call the national police. His dad’s clubby probably already had cleaned up the graveyard and Danny couldn’t bring himself to lock up his own dad either.

He wondered if he shouldn’t traffic-collision himself, just like his mother.

* * *

Danny had made up his mind. He would call the London police today, just in order to die with no regrets, then he would drive the police car, that car he had shared with his angel these last days, off the cliff, probably the same cliff his mother had encountered. He just hoped that the cliff wasn’t too far. Screw that contest that had ruined so many lives! Then, he heard some clip-clop.

_ A horse? The jury comes on horseback this year? _

He looked up.

_ Ni-Nicholas? _

His supercop wore sunglasses and was covered in firearms, including two big rifles behind his back.

_ What the f-?  _ His flabbergasted eyes widened.

Nicholas, the same rules-by-the-book, sticking to procedures and paperwork, not fond of unrealistic action movies Nicholas Angel just had entered the village all alone, covered in big weapons, on a stolen horse?? Nicholas had come back but he also had decided to deal with the NWA like they do in Danny’s movies? Danny’s heart skipped a beat. He held in a delighted smirk. First, Nicholas really looked hot like that, and more than everything else… that meant he saw him as a valid police officer, as a true partner, that he liked him, that he… loved him? Just staring at his perfect, providencial, beautiful angel kicked away all his will to kick the bucket. After all, when Nicholas was here Danny felt like able to carry up mountains. He was, no,  _ they  _ were going to stop the NWA’s reign of terror, and no later than now! 


End file.
